I Will Possess Your Heart
by icywarm
Summary: You gotta spend some time, God, you gotta spend some time with me. And I know that you'll find love. I will possess your heart.


**Hey there people! Its kinda storming and 15 minutes to midnight. I also got a laptop since I have online learning courses, so throughout the school year, I'll be able to update and type up my one shots! This is my first ever songfic, and I'm unsure of how I did. Its, not surprisingly, stalker Mikami and his "God" Light. There is implied LxLight at the end and I'm thinking of writing a sequel. So, just review, or PM me, if you'd like there to be a sequel. Or course it would help if I actually typed it up. Italicized words are the song lyrics.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or the song I Will Possess Your Heart. The song is owned by Death Cab for Cutie.**

_How I wish you could see the potential, the potential of you and me. It's like a book elegantly bound but, in a language that you can't read just yet._

Another note. I got scared when I found it. This note wasn't in the mailbox, like all the others. No, this note was left in my desk drawer. The drawer I keep locked. I wanted to tell my father so badly about my stalker, but the first note read; My Light, my God, my love, remember, tell anyone, and I'll kill the three closest to you. It took me a minute, okay, ten seconds before it hit me. Mom, Dad, and Sayu.

_You gotta spend some time, love; you gotta spend some time, with me. And I know that you'll find love. I will possess your heart. You gotta spend some time, Love; you gotta spend some time, with me. And I know that you'll find love. I will possess your heart._

I knew I shouldn't have gone into my room. The alarms were going off like crazy in the back of my mind. Why did I ignore them? I opened the door to see someone. This person said but a single word.

"God?"

That's when I knew. I tried to run, but found a cloth pressed to my face. I tried not to breathe it in, but my lungs screamed for air. I inhaled. Everything became fuzzy. "I'll take you away from here."

_There are days when outside your window, I see my reflection as I slowly pass. And I longed for this mirrored perspective. When we'll be lovers, lovers at last._

I can't talk anymore. Its not that I choose not to. It's that I can't. I don't even make I sound when I scream. Not when I sob when he's gone. It's been nearly two weeks. Why haven't I been found? The door clicked open. It must be midnight. He lets me keep track, by cutting me. The blade carves into my skin. I make as to scream, but no sound comes out

"It'll be alright, God. I just have to do this until you don't feel pain anymore. Gods don't feel pain."

_You gotta spend some time, love; you gotta spend some time, with me. And I know that you'll find love. I will possess your heart. You gotta spend some time, Love; you gotta spend some time, with me. And I know that you'll find love. I will possess your heart._

The clicked open for the second time this day. I guess it must be noon. I only get fed food and drink at noon. Everyday a little less, too. He says that Gods don't need to eat or drink. He'll make sure I'm God. I would resist, or bite his fingers, but I'm hungry and I need the food.

"God's family is still looking, but they can't find you. I've had Gods before you, but they weren't real. You are, and I've perfected the art of keeping God safe."

He left. Gods before? My stomach twisted into a knot. He had done this to other people. He should be in a mental institute, not roaming the streets free.

_You reject my advances and desperate pleas, but I won't let you let me down so easily, so easily._

The door opened. Midnight. Time for the cut that would mark my month long stay in Hell. I need out. Please. He cut me with a sadistic glint in his eyes. I made as to scream but, again, could not. He's laughing now. And I hear footsteps? The door was brutally kicked down, and several police officers entered, my father one. I tried to yell for help, but could not. All guns were aimed at Mikami. "Put the knife down or we'll shoot." Mikami grinned and laughed.

"As long as I have God with me, I cannot die."

He ignored the cops and placed the knife back to my stomach. A gun shot, and Mikami fell to the floor, dead.

_You gotta spend some time, Love; you gotta spend some time, with me. And I know that you'll find love. I will possess your heart._

At the doorway, holding a handgun was a man with dark, obsidian eyes, messy, black hair, and baggy clothes. "Yagami- san should untie his son and bring him to the ambulance." "Yes, Ryuzaki." My father walked towards me, so that he could untie the ropes. "Are you okay, Light?" I tried to say no, but once again, no sound came. My dad carried me to the ambulance, where I was taken to the hospital. Both my father and the man known as Ryuzaki stayed with me. I mouthed the fact that I couldn't use my voice. "Light says that he can't use his voice. And before you ask, I can read lips."

_You gotta spend some time, Love; you gotta spend some time, with me. And I know that you'll find love. I will possess your heart._

I wanted to know who Ryuzaki was. My father looked at him. "Please tell Light." Ryuzaki nodded. "It would be for the best. Light must promise to keep it a secret though." I found myself nodding.

"I am L."

This shocked me. Why would L show himself? "I've been working with your father. I was originally going to be Mikami's new God, but it seems as though he had already chosen you. When you went missing, we had a change of plans. I'm glad we found you before you died." The tiniest hint of a blush came, but no one noticed. He was, glad? I mentally slapped myself. Of course he was glad. An innocent teen wasn't killed and no more, from this criminal, were going to be.

_You gotta spend some time, Love; you gotta spend some time, with me. And I know that you'll find love. I will possess your heart._

And that night, as I lay in the hospital bed, I realized something. Mikami had, in a very twisted way, tried to possess my heart, but it was L who succeeded.

_You gotta spend some time, Love; you gotta spend some time, with me. And I know that you'll find love. I will possess your heart._

And I hope that, someday, I may possess his.

**It's now 1:04, so it took me 79 minutes to type this up. Well the word count of just the fanfiction is 1,053. Hmm, not that much compared to y multi-chapter fics. I tried to keep everyone in character. I think I did good job at that. So, what do you think?**


End file.
